Stardust (JinSeob Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Karena bagi Woojin, Hyungseob adalah pelengkap kehidupannya. / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob as pairing a.k.a JinSeobCouple / [!] BxB. AU! Judul—Summary—Isi gak nyambung. DLDR s. ayan. g : )


**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Stardust."**

 **Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU! Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Hyungseob itu tidak cocok dengan Woojin.'_

' _Hyungseob dan Woojin? Mereka itu bagai bumi dan langit.'_

' _Aku heran kenapa Woojin mau dengan orang seperti Hyungseob.'_

' _Woojin dan Hyungseob benar-benar pasangan paling tidak cocok seantero sekolah.'_

Hyungseob menghela nafas jengahnya. Ia lelah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua perkataan orang-orang disekitarnya tentang hubungannya dan Park Woojin.

'Seburuk itukah aku?' Hyungseob mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa orang-orang begitu membenci dirinya? Kenapa orang-orang selalu ikut campur dalam hubungannya dan Woojin? Kenapa orang-orang terlalu sibuk mengurusi dirinya? Hyungseob sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti, ia sudah terlalu jengah dengan semua ini.

"Seobie? Kau kenapa?" Hyungseob mendongak, mendapati pemuda kesayangannya tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau masuk sekolah kalau begitu? Aku antar kau pulang ya?" Woojin menangkup wajah yang terkasih, mengelus pipi Hyungseob lembut, namun di lepas cepat oleh Hyungseob.

"Woojin, aku mau kita putus." Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Hyungseob berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Woojin yang mematung menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyungseob menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka beruang raksasa kesayangannya, hadiah dari Woojin di hari jadi mereka. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti turun. Ini bukanlah inginnya. Ia menyayangi Woojin. Tapi ia tak mau Woojin dinilai rendah dan buruk oleh orang lain karena berhubungan dengannya. Walau ia sendiri tak mengerti, apa yang membuat banyak orang tak menyukai dirinya.

Maniknya menatap nanar ponselnya yang tak berhenti berdering. Siapa lagi penelponnya kalau bukan Park Woojin? Kekasih –ah bukan, mantan kekasihnya itu tak hentinya mencoba menghubunginya sedari tadi. Woojin mencarinya setelah ia memutus hubungan secara sepihak, tapi ia selalu bersembunyi dari pemuda Park tersebut. Bahkan setelah sekolah selesai, ia langsung berlari keluar kelas dan pulang duluan supaya tidak bertemu Woojin yang sudah pasti akan mencarinya.

 _28 Missed Call(s)_

 _17 Unread Message(s)_

Hyungseob meremat seprainya kuat. Ini menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Tapi ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dari cemoohan orang-orang. Ia hanya ingin Woojin dianggap baik dan diperlakukan dengan baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Seobie! Keluar! Kita perlu bicara!" Hyungseob mengerjap sesaat ketika mendengar samar suara seseorang berteriak dari luar. Suara yang amat sangat ia hafal. Suara seorang Park Woojin. T-tapi apa mungkin? Bukankah diluar sedang hujan deras? Ataukah mungkin hanya halusinasinya?

"Seobie! Ayo bicara. Jangan menghindar dariku!" Dan setelah teriakan kedua, Hyungseob baru yakin bahwa Woojin memang memanggilnya dari luar.

Hyungseob bangkit, berlari kearah jendela kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat Woojin tengah berdiri di luar sana, menengadah menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya yg berada di lantai dua dibawah hujan deras.

"Pulanglah Woojin! Tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan!" Hyungseob berteriak dari balik gorden kamarnya. Ia tidak punya wajah untuk menatap Woojin. Menatap wajah tampan pemuda kesayangannya itu hanya akan menambah luka dihatinya saat ini.

"Seobie! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kita bicara!" Hyungseob bisa mendengar jelas teriakan Woojin yang tertimpa suara derasnya hujan. Hatinya teriris. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat pemuda Park itu berdiri ditengah guyuran hujan terus menerus hanya demi menunggunya yang bahkan dibilang tak pantas berada disampingnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woojin, ayo masuk, kau bisa sakit." Hyungseob mendekat kearah Woojin, memayungi tubuh sang pujaan yang sudah basah kuyup. Hyungseob menyentuh lengan pemuda Park kesayangannya, dingin. Rasa bersalah pun terasa makin menelusup pada dada si pemuda Ahn, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Woojin berdiri ditengah hujan begitu lama demi menunggunya yang bahkan katanya tak lebih baik dari sampah?

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Woojin bertanya dengan nada menusuk, cukup untuk menghujam dada Hyungseob, menimbulkan sesak bagi si manis.

"Jawab aku Ahn Hyungseob!" Hyungseob menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terasa mulai berair. Genggaman pada pegangan payungnya mengerat. Haruskah ia berkata sejujurnya pada Woojin?

"Woojin-ah, aku–"

"Apa karena mereka yang membicarakanmu setiap hari?" Hyungseob mendongak, menatap iris tajam Woojin yang menatapnya dalam.

"Seobie, dengar ini. Aku tidak peduli tentang apapun yang orang lain bicarakan tentangmu. Kau sudah menjadi poros hidupku. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau, dan cinta kita." Woojin menggenggam erat lengan Hyungseob yang rasanya memang paling pas dalam genggamannya.

"T-tapi Woojin-ah, mereka akan menjauhimu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terlihat buruk karena menjalin hubungan denganku." Dan pertahanan Hyungseob pada akhirnya runtuh. Air matanya berlomba menerobos pelupuknya. Jemari Woojin terulur menghapus air mata Hyungseob.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi buruk, kecuali saat kau tidak bersamaku. Seobie sayang, maukah kau percaya padaku? Kau adalah takdirku. Dan jika kau izinkan, aku akan menunjukannya padamu. Karena hanya Ahn Hyungseob yang bisa membuat Park Woojin merasa utuh dan baik."

"Maafkan aku Jinnie, maafkan aku." Woojin tersenyum lebar ketika si manis menghambur ke pelukannya, memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, sayang. Kau tidak bersalah." Woojin balas memeluk si manis erat, tak memperdulikan guyuran hujan yang kini membasahi tubuh keduanya karena payung Hyungseob yang dilemparnya ntah kemana. Woojin tidak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya, Hyungseobnya mau kembali ke pelukannya saat ini, memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan seperti biasa.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya kau mau kembali padaku?" Hyungseob mendongak, menatap wajah tampan –dan basah- kekasihnya.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Woojin.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mau kembali padamu, Park. Seluruh hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu bahkan sebelum kau dan aku bersatu." Woojin tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya sekarang. Kini ia meraih dagu Hyungseob, membawa si manis dalam sebuah ciuman yang sarat dengan cinta. Tak peduli tubuh keduanya mulai menggigil karena hujan yang masih dengan setia mengguyur bumi. Yang dibutuhkan keduanya kali ini hanya penyaluran emosi dan cinta supaya bisa dirasakan sang pujaan. Sebuah kecupan diberikan Woojin diakhir pagutan keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ahn Hyungseob, sekarang, sampai seterusnya." Ujar Woojin yang kembali memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya.

"Ngg- Jinnie, bisakah aku menjawabnya di dalam? Kita bisa sakit jika terus menerus berada di bawah hujan seperti ini." Sebuah kekehan lolos dari si tampan. Jemarinya mengelus pipi sang pujaan yang memang sudah terasa begitu dingin.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti aku ingin memelukmu di dalam selimut. Okay?" Si tampan menyeringai jahil, membuat semburat samar muncul di kulit pucat Hyungseob.

"Park Woojin."

"Iya, Park Hyungseob?"

"PULANG SAJA SANA, DASAR GINGSUL MESUM."

 **FIN.**

 _ **ALOHA GENGS. AYEMBEK.**_

 _ **Hari jum'at nih. Iya jum'at. Bodo amat deh. Berawal lagi kangen Yun ku tersayang dan dengerin lagu Stardustnya Lunafly versi Eng, jadilah kepikir nulis FF ini.**_

 _ **Nulisnya sambil nggalau, maaf kalo berantakan atau feelnya kurang dapet jadinya. Ini hati udah amyar aja abisnya mikirin ntar malem. Ini juga sistem kebut ditengah jam kerja tanpa check ulang /oke jangan ditiru/. Maafkan kalo banyak typonya : (**_

 _ **Mico lagi ketar-ketir. Takut Hyungseob dipisah sama Woojin T_T Sudah cukup Youngmin sama Kenta yang dipisahkan, tapi JinSeobku jangan T_T Seobie udah bilang suka Woojin T_T Biarkan kapalku berlayar T_T**_

 _ **Oke udah udah, malah curhat. Semoga saja hasil nanti malam tidak membuat kita jantungan dan bias kalian masing-masing berhasil debut. Jadi, kita akhiri tulisan ini.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untuk makhluk antahberantah ini. Sampai jumpa di kisah berikutnya!**_

 _ **Review juseyongggg~**_


End file.
